the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Titan
The Titans were a race of powerful giant deities (bigger than the gods who would replace them) that ruled during the legendary and long Golden Age. Their role as elder gods being overthrown by a race of younger gods, the Olympians (led by Zeus), effected a mythological paradigm shift that the Greeks borrowed from the Ancient Near East. There are twelve Titans: six male Titans and six females, known as the Titanesses. The Titans were associated with various primal concepts, some of which are simply extrapolated from their names: ocean and fruitful earth, sun and moon, memory and natural law. Among the first generation of twelve Titans, the females were Mnemosyne, Tethys, Theia, Phoebe, Rhea, and Themis and the males were Oceanus, Hyperion, Coeus, Cronus, Crius, and Iapetus. The second generation of Titans consisted of Hyperion's children Helios, Selene, and Eos; Coeus' children Lelantos, Leto, and Asteria; Iapetus' sons Atlas, Prometheus, Epimetheus, and Menoetius; Oceanus' daughter Metis; and Crius' sons Astraeus, Pallas, and Perses. These twelve Titans were ruled by the youngest, Cronus who overthrew their father, Ouranos, at the urgings of their mother, Gaia. The Titans preceded the Twelve Olympians, who, led by Zeus, eventually overthrew them in the Titanomachy. The Titans were imprisoned in Tartarus, the deepest part of the underworld (ruled by Hades), with the few exceptions such as Oceanus, most being those who did not fight against Cronus. The classical Greek myths of the Titanomachy fall into a class of similar myths throughout Europe and the Near East concerning a war in heaven, where one generation or group of gods largely opposes the dominant one. Sometimes the elders are supplanted, and sometimes the rebels lose and are either cast out of power entirely or incorporated into the pantheon. Other examples might include the wars of the Æsir with the Vanir in Scandinavian mythology, the Babylonian epic Enuma Elish, the Hittite "Kingship in Heaven" narrative, the obscure generational conflict in Ugaritic fragments, Virabhadra's conquest of the early Vedic Gods, and the rebellion of Lucifer in Christianity. The Titanomachy lasted for ten years. List of Titans The first generation * Coeus * Crius * Cronus * Hyperion * Iapetus * Mnemosyne * Oceanus * Phoebe * Rhea * Tethys * Theia * Themis The second generation * Atlas * Epimetheus * Helios * Leto * Metis * Prometheus * Selene External links *Titans from Greek Myth Wikia *Titans from Ray Harryhausen's Creatures Wikia *Titans of the MonsterVerse from Godzilla Wikia *Titans of the MonsterVerse from Wikizilla *Titans from Monsters Wikia *Titans from Camp Half-Blood Fanon Wikia *Titans of Myth from DC Wikia *Titans from Marvel Wikia *Titans from Forgotten Realms Wikia *Titans from Path Finder Wikia *Titan (Saturn's Moon) & the Titanians from Marvel Wikia *Titans from Hercules-Xena Wikia *Titans from Unnatural World Wikia *Titans from Age of Empires Wikia *Titans from Disney Wikia *Titans from Disney's Hercules Wikia *Titans from Disney 1 Wikia *Titan (disambiguation) from Wikipedia *Titans from Mythology Wikia *Titans from Mythic Warriors Wikia *Titans from Immortalspedia Wikia *Titans from Clash of the Titans Wikia *Titans from Greek Mythology Wikia *Titans from Riordan Wikia *Titan Physiology from Power Listing Wikia *Titans from God of War Wikia *Titans from Marvel Cinematic Universe Wikia *Titan Physiology from Xarxu Wikia *City-bot from Transformers Wikia *Titans & City Transformers from TFWiki.net *Titans from Transformers Prime Wikia *Cityformers from Transformers Universe MUX Wikia Category:Beings Category:Divine Category:Deity Category:Mythology Category:Greek Category:Group Category:Pantheon Category:Titans Category:Giant